True North
by MakoHeadrush
Summary: Vincent and Rude find themselves working on a mission together. They soon discover that they have more in common than they might have initially thought, much to their surprise. Yaoi, rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Vincent and Rude find themselves working on a mission together. They discover they might have more in common than they might have initially thought, much to their surprise. This may end up being a few chapters in length, but probably no more than five.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF, and if I did...Advent Children would have a rating of NC-17. XD**  
><strong>This is written for fun, not profit.<strong>

* * *

><p>Rude could not help but be awed the first time he worked alongside Vincent Valentine. The man was a legend, after all, and a former Turk to boot. In Rude's typically quiet demeanor, however, he didn't gush over the man; merely sat back and took it all in. Rude hoped he wasn't gaping stupidly at Valentine, but he definitely admired him - quietly, and from afar. Rude's much more outspoken partner, however, made his hero-worship all too obvious.<p>

Reno absolutely hounded Vincent, peppering him with questions about what it was like "being a Turk _way_ back in the day." _Way to go, Reno…way to remind Valentine he lost nearly thirty years of his life, while he was in that coffin,_ Rude thought, with a bit of disdain toward his partner's thoughtlessness – and a bit of empathy toward Vincent. It was easy to forget, though, that Vincent was technically thirty years older than his chronological age. The man appeared ageless; his skin, as yet unmarred by wrinkles; and his hair was ink-black silk, devoid of any white strands. _Like a prehistoric insect, suspended in amber,_ Rude mused thoughtfully as he studied Vincent one day. _Frozen in time._

Surprisingly, Valentine took it all in stride; seemed a bit amused by the whole thing, really. Vincent was now - to use his own term - 'freelancing.' The legendary gunner was working in tandem with the Turks and some former members of AVALANCHE, on certain missions where Tseng had determined a bit more 'muscle' was needed. During the first such mission, Rude was quietly impressed with the former Turk's clean precision, in dispatching the enemy. Rude's usual weapon of choice was his own fists; however, after seeing the firepower of Cerberus, he had to admit that Vincent had something impressive there.

Rude also knew, as did most everyone who knew Vincent, that when he was pushed – Vincent had some secret weapons of his own. Sometimes, he could not quite control these inner demons, these monsters, when his limits had been pushed just a bit too far.

It was after the sixth such mission with Vincent, that an unspoken rapport and camaraderie had developed between the elusive former Turk and Rude. Vincent grew to like the taciturn Turk; he'd honestly become a bit annoyed with Reno's constant babbling, and wondered how Rude put up with being partnered with the loudmouthed redhead for so long. _Perhaps that's why Rude is a man of so few words_, Vincent thought wryly. _He simply can't get a word in edgewise, not with Reno around_. Rude and Vincent soon took up the habit of hitting the local pub together upon completion of a mission; the Turk learned that Vincent was a bit of a wine snob, and Vincent learned that Rude was a beer snob. The two would share a quiet meal with each other on such occasions, and after a few microbrews, Vincent noted with some amusement that this was the key to getting Rude to talk more; several really _good_ beers with a high alcohol content, that is.

It was the first real friendship Rude had, outside of the Turks. And it was different from his rapport with his partner Reno, although Rude wasn't quite sure exactly why. He only knew that his heart felt lighter any time he learned that Vincent would be joining them on a mission. _Am I...attracted to Vincent?_Rude puzzled over the possibility, but quickly dismissed it in his head. There was no denying that Vincent was attractive, certainly; Rude figured that anyone who wasn't blind could see that. Objectively, of course.

Then came the dreams, in which Rude would awaken in the middle of the night; his sheets soaked with sweat, wrapped in and around his legs, as he clutched his pillow to his chest for dear life, blood pounding in his ears as he woke. One name was on his mind upon waking from these torrid dreams: Vincent. Initially, it troubled Rude, that he seemed to harbor these unexpected, lustful feelings for Vincent; after a while, though, he simply dismissed it as his subconscious playing tricks on him. _After all, everyone has the occasional inappropriate dreams about co-workers or other acquaintances_, Rude told himself. _Except...I've never had dreams like this about Reno or Tseng. And I'm having these dreams night after night.._.Eventually, as with other things, Rude simply pushed these thoughts aside, believing nothing would come of them.

* * *

><p>For the next mission, the Turks were being dispatched to Nibelheim. It was now a ghost town, more or less. Rufus wanted the Turks to investigate the area, and the mission was really just a basic site survey. Cloud and Vincent had been nabbed for this particular mission, given their familiarity with the area. It was, of course Cloud's hometown; and Vincent had been an inhabitant of the nearby Shinra mansion for many years. Years which were spent in self-exile, sleeping in a coffin for over twenty years, as if in a time capsule. He spent over twenty years like that, undisturbed…until that fateful day years ago, when Cloud came along, and somehow convinced the man to join their party.<p>

_So many things have changed since then_, Vincent reflected, as he gazed out the window of the Shinra chopper._ Imagine…some of us working with the Turks now, for one thing._

As if reading his mind, Rude, seated in front of Vincent, glanced back and murmured, "Funny…last time Reno and I were here…well, things were a lot different, weren't they."

"Yeah," Reno agreed, banking the helicopter as he prepared to land it near Nibelheim. "Back then…well, let's just say the cover-up was one of Shinra's biggest failings," he remarked bitterly. "I know, I don't speak out against the company too much, but that…that was just unforgivable."

"I'm inclined to agree," Cloud said dryly. "You know…my head was messed up enough after Hojo's experiments…then, when Zack died…but when I went back to Nibelheim that time, and everyone acted like nothing had happened? I snapped."

"Understandable," Vincent murmured. "The Shinra cover-up in Nibelheim…it was indeed despicable. I'm a bit amazed that we're working with Shinra now, actually."

"Rufus had nothing to do with that cover-up," Reno retorted, perhaps a bit too defensively. "It was during his father's administration. Still…the president realizes that he needs to make reparations…"

"That's the understatement of the century," Vincent murmured dryly. Rude turned around and glanced at Vincent again – and smirked. The corners of Vincent's lips threatened a smile, as he exchanged a glance –or, he thought he did…hard to tell with those ever-present sunglasses he was always wearing. Vincent leaned back in his seat, and returned to looking out the window as Reno landed. _Ghosts,_ he pondered. _So many of them here…have I finally put them all to rest?_

* * *

><p>The mission itself was simple; fly out to Nibelheim, investigate the now-abandoned village. Ever since the Shinra cover-up had been exposed for what it was – and the 'plants' that lived there, posing as villagers who claimed to be ignorant of Sephiroth's razing of the town – most of Nibelheim's inhabitants had moved on. They'd either died out, or - ashamed of their own involvement in the cover-up – had moved far, far away from the mountain village.<p>

Vincent wouldn't admit it out loud, but he worried about how Cloud would react, upon returning to Nibelheim. He knew the planet's hero was stronger now, both physically and mentally, than he had been so many years ago when his mind splintered. Still, the former Turk knew how painfully difficult it was to confront one's ghosts, and wondered how well Cloud would fare in doing so. Vincent was not particularly looking forward to confronting his own, but knew it would probably be done at some point on this mission – whether he liked it or not.

About the third day in, the group had ascertained that Nibelheim truly was deserted. "Just like Modeoheim," Rude observed. They were gathered in what had been the center of town, near the giant water tower that had once served as the hub of this small mountain village. Now it stood dusty and deserted in the middle of the town square, like some sort of lifeless monolith.

"Yeah, how about that?" Reno remarked, his EMR slung over his shoulder. He noticed Cloud staring quietly into the distance, his gaze focused on Mt. Nibel. Reno moved over next to Cloud, and nudged him gently. "You okay, man?" the Turk asked, his voice tinged with a bit of concern.

Cloud sighed and nodded, glancing over at Reno. "Yeah," he replied. "I won't say I'm fine…because I'm not. But I guess it's been good in a way, coming back here," Cloud said as he panned around the center of town, taking it all in. "I think…I can safely say that I've put all my ghosts to rest now."

"Well, that's good, yo," Reno replied, clapping a hand comfortingly on Cloud's shoulder. "I think we can also safely say that this town is dead. Nothing's doing here, and hasn't been for some time, from the looks of it." Reno frowned as he glanced around, and locked eyes with his partner. "Hey…uh, Rude? You seen Valentine? He was just here a minute ago, wasn't he?"

Rude frowned as well, behind his dark glasses. "He was just here," the bald Turk murmured, perplexed. _Vincent just has this way of…disappearing,_ he recalled. _And then reappearing, when you least expected it._ "You know," Rude continued, suddenly remembering. "I think I _did _see Vincent walking in that direction. I thought he had just been pacing, but…maybe he did go up there. It's possible."

Reno muttered irritably. "Well, I really wanted to dust off soon, guys," he said. "Seeing as this area is secure…vacant, more like. I want to head back to headquarters soon, and get some damned sleep, yo. Cloud…any idea where Vincent could have gone? You know, if he had a damned cell phone, I could track him down, but oh no…" The redheaded Turk kept babbling, not even giving Cloud a chance to answer.

"Reno, I _know,_" Cloud replied shortly, as soon as he could break into the redhead's seemingly one-sided conversation. "If I had to guess…Rude's probably right, I bet Vincent went back to the Shinra mansion," he concluded, nodding his head toward the ominous looking grand house in the distance.

Groaning, Reno kicked a rock on the dusty ground, and sighed. "Well, this is damned inconvenient. Trying to track down the most elusive dude ever, who- oh by the way - does not have a cell phone. The hell!" he muttered angrily.

"I'd rather not go to Shinra mansion again if I can help it," Cloud muttered dryly. "You know, considering…" He left the sentence unfinished; everyone present knew exactly what Cloud and Zack had been subjected to in the basement of the Shinra mansion, at the hands of Hojo.

_But so was Vincent,_ Rude mused. _Why on Gaia – if he even had gone back to the mansion – would Vincent want to return there?_ Rude suddenly realized, that was the difference between Vincent and pretty much anyone else he'd ever met. The man feared nothing.

"I'll go," Rude quietly volunteered. Both Reno and Cloud raised an eyebrow at this, and exchanged a glance. "I'll go," he repeated, adjusting his sunglasses. "You guys search around town, and I'll check out the mansion."

"Okay…partner," Reno drawled, shrugging his shoulders. "Suit yourself. You're armed, right? I know the mansion checked out okay earlier, but just in case…"

"Yeah, I'm packing," Rude muttered, patting his gun holster as if to confirm its presence. "Got an extra clip, too, no worries."

"Good," Reno replied. "Keep your cell phone on; Cloud and I will split up down here and check out all the buildings. I think you might be right, though, Rude…Valentine's probably back at the mansion."

Rude nodded in acknowledgement before turning to leave. A thought suddenly occurred to him as he walked northward through Nibelheim, back toward the Shinra mansion: _What if Vincent…doesn't **want** to be found? _He frowned, but quickly put the thought out his head as he trudged up the stone stairway leading out of town; the Shinra mansion loomed before him. The Turk entered through the creaking gate, long rusted and sagging because of non-use and disrepair. He readjusted his sunglasses as he trudged up the dusty, worn path leading up to the once-grand front steps, suddenly unsure if he should be hunting for Vincent Valentine in the first place; the man was notoriously secretive and elusive as it was.

Ignoring all these nagging thoughts, Rude opened the heavy, oak doors that graced the entrance of the Shinra mansion and proceeded inside, one hand on the grip of his duty revolver.

* * *

><p>It had been quite a long time, Vincent noted, his gauntleted hand sweeping away a swath of cobwebs that fell in front of his face from the ceiling. <em>How many years...since I've been down here,<em> he wondered. Every now and then, Vincent would lament the years he'd lost, self-exiled in solitude in his coffin. He was in the hidden basement of the mansion, standing over the mahogany wood box that had once served as his chamber...his prison. _A prison of my own making, but a prison nonetheless,_he mused. He ran his leather-gloved hand along the tarnished dark wood of the coffin, now covered with a thick layer of dust. Vincent then removed his glove and ran a bared finger through the dust, making a trail.

He sighed, then suddenly stiffened; someone was approaching, the sound came from the corridor behind him. Vincent pressed himself against the wall next to his coffin, awaiting his intruder. Footsteps approached; quiet, even footsteps. This intruder, whoever he or she was, knew how to approach in a stealthy fashion. But, so did Vincent; and, thanks to Gaia knows whatever monsters Hojo had implanted in him so many years ago, the former Turk had extra keen hearing. Not even a mouse could pass by and be undetected by Vincent Valentine. His hand moved back to his hip holster, and he rested his fingers on the grip of of Cerberus, cocking back the hammer.

The moment Vincent saw the first hint of a shadow crossing the doorway, he reacted, drawing Cerberus out of his holster and leveling it into the shadowed face of the intruder. He readied himself to fire, his index finger about to press the trigger, when suddenly...

"Vincent!" shouted a familiar sounding voice. Rude...dear gods, I almost shot Rude...in the face... Vincent's heart was pounding so hard, he could feel it in his brain. "Rude!" Vincent yelled, taken aback once recognition sunk in. "Dear Gaia...I nearly shot you!"

"Stand down, it's me!" Rude stepped out of the shadows, his arm bearing a revolver which was aimed at Vincent. He quickly lowered the weapon, and exhaled a sigh of relief. "Sorry," Rude muttered apologetically. "I didn't mean to...startle you, Vincent. I only came here looking for you, because Reno wants to take off soon. And, I was...worried about you. You okay?"

"You were worried about _me_?" Vincent replied in amazement. He sat down upon the closed lid of his coffin, shaking his head. "Unbelievable. I nearly shot you in the face, yet you express concern for me...why?"

"Well...I, uh," Rude stammered uncomfortably._ I care about your well-being? I find you...attractive? What the hell should I say?_

He coughed politely before continuing. "Well," Rude said, gesturing toward the coffin that Vincent was now sitting upon. "I...thought you might be down here."

"You didn't answer my question," Vincent replied, gazing curiously at Rude. Yes, Rude and I have become friends...but I cannot figure out why he came all the way down here looking for me.

"You don't have a cell phone," Rude commented, still avoiding directly answering Vincent's question. "That makes it a bit harder to track you down, you know," he said with a wry smirk.

"So you came all the way down here, nearly get your face shot off by me, simply because I don't have a cell phone?" Vincent remarked, his voice tinged with amusement. "Is there anything else?"

_Fuck it. Just say it._ "I...care about you, Vincent," Rude murmured, suddenly grateful for the dark glasses that shaded his eyes, and hid his true emotions. _There. I said it._

Much to Rude's surprise, Vincent did not appear entirely shocked by this admission. "Sit with me, Rude," he said simply, patting a spot next to him on the coffin. Rude raised an eyebrow in surprise, but said nothing; he did as requested, and sat next to Vincent on the coffin.

"Don't worry, I've wiped the dust off of the lid," Vincent told Rude with a hint of a smile. "I wouldn't want you to dirty your suit."

"My suits have seen a lot worse than a bit of dust," Rude commented, smirking.

"I'm so sorry, Rude," Vincent said seriously, turning slightly toward Rude. "You know, for nearly shooting your face off just now."

Rude shrugged indifferently. "No need to apologize," he said. "You were just reacting, you didn't know who I was. Of course, if you had a cell phone...we could have avoided that," Rude said teasingly.

"Yes, I know," Vincent said airily, waving his hand dismissively. "If I had a cell phone, Yuffie would be hounding me, and I cannot have _that,_now can I?"

Rude laughed out loud at this. "No, I suppose not," he replied, chuckling. The Turk wiped his gloved hands on his pants, as he began to stand up. "Well, I suppose we'd better get going...Reno and I are expected back at headquarters soon..."

"Not yet," Vincent said quietly, pressing the cold metal of his gauntleted hand into Rude's thigh, urging him to sit back down. "Not...just yet." Vincent ran his ungloved hand along Rude's jawbone, forcing the man to look at him. "Take them off, please," he whispered, a finger touching the temple bar of Rude's sunglasses. Without another word, Rude obeyed, and removed the sunglasses.

"I've never seen you without them, and I was...curious," Vincent murmured. He cupped Rude's chin, and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. Rude melted into the tender embrace; he felt as if he were on fire, though Vincent's touch was cold. Ironic, that... Feeling suddenly emboldened, Rude removed one of his gloves, and reached out, running his fingers through Vincent's hair. "Mmm," Rude murmured appreciatively. "I've been curious too, Vincent...well, about a lot of things," he said frankly.

"I've not done that in nearly thirty years, you know," Vincent observed, leaning into Rude's warmth. "Kissed someone, I mean." The Turk placed his well-muscled arms around Vincent, embracing him. He drew him in tightly, burying his face in Vincent's neck, kissing him, and sniffing his raven hair.

"Well...how was it, then?" Rude asked teasingly, a smile working the corners of his mouth.

"It was rather nice, and I should like to do it again. Repeatedly," Vincent replied, gazing steadily at Rude. "I should be the one asking how it was for you...clearly, I've been out of practice for a long time..."

Rude shook his head and kissed Vincent again. "I have no complaints," he said, with a sly smile. "None whatsoever..." They went back to kissing, gently and tenderly at first, but the passion began to increase, as hands wandered and began groping at each other.

"Rude?" Vincent paused briefly, breaking their kiss to come up for air. "Aren't Reno and Cloud waiting on us?"

"Yeah, they are," Rude said indifferently, smirking a bit as he turned his attentions back to Vincent. "They can wait a bit longer," he murmured, pulling Vincent into his lap as they continued kissing - unable, and unwilling to stop for anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shorter chapter this time, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. ^-^**

* * *

><p>After a spell, Vincent and Rude ceased their kissing - not because they wanted to, they simply needed to catch their breath again. Both men sat back down on the lid of the closed coffin, and Rude boldly rested his hand on Vincent's knee. Vincent did not swat the hand away, as Rude feared he might; it seemed that the former Turk did not mind Rude's touch at all. Perhaps he even welcomed it.<p>

The two sat in silence for a minute, catching their breath. Then, Vincent spoke. "For thirty years…this was my home. My tomb…my self-made prison. I could have stopped her, you know – _should_ have stopped her. Lucrecia…" Vincent's voice dropped to a near whisper, as it trailed off.

"But…" Rude began hesitantly, not entirely sure whether or not he should offer an opinion on the matter. "But…you tried, Vincent. It was Hojo and a bullet that stopped you from saving her. Not your fault. And…Lucrecia made her own choices. Who's to say you could have changed her mind, anyway?"

"I suppose you have a point, Rude," Vincent said quietly. "Thirty years…is a long time to atone for one's sins. But is it enough?" He stood up and clasped his hands behind his back, pacing. Turning back toward Rude, Vincent continued speaking. "I know that it's not good to live in the past, but it's all I've ever done…it's all I know. And I don't believe I know how to live in the present."

Rude felt his heart fall down somewhere toward his stomach at Vincent's admission. His heart broke for the man; he wanted to comfort him somehow, but…how to do that? Rude didn't know what to say, so he said nothing; he stood up as well, and walked up behind Vincent, who seemed to be intently studying a spot on the gritted and worn plaster wall.

Taking a deep breath, Rude stepped forward and placed his large, warm hands on Vincent's shoulders, hoping his touch would provide some sort of comfort, some reassurance. But no, the man was…cringing? He felt Vincent's entire body shudder under his touch, and Rude nearly cringed himself, fearing he'd made the man uncomfortable somehow, by his gesture.

Vincent was not cringing, however. On the contrary, his body shook with emotion under Rude's touch. It awakened feelings in Vincent that were almost unfamiliar to him, they'd been buried and locked away for so long. _Rude_…he mused thoughtfully, turning the name over and over in his mind. The depth of emotion that Vincent was now feeling toward the quiet Turk took him quite by surprise. He didn't quite know what to do with this feeling, or how to react. The one thing Vincent was relatively sure of, though, was that he wanted to feel those warm lips on his own again. And again.

He turned abruptly, doing an about-face, and locked eyes with Rude. Vincent moved back quickly toward Rude, eyes brimming with lust. He advanced toward the Turk, framing his face with his hands, and pulled him in for a searing kiss. Rude groaned as he felt Vincent's tongue teasing his own; he opened his mouth and tongued Vincent in return, running his hands up and down the taut backside hidden underneath the swirling crimson cloak.

"Rude…" Vincent stammered, panting. He pressed himself against Rude's chest, and felt the warmth and the heat just emanating from the man, as if rolling off in waves; he also felt Rude's heart beating against his own ever so rapidly.

"Yeah?" Rude replied quietly, his fingers ghosting through the raven silk of Vincent's hair.

"Nothing," Vincent said shortly, and with a growl, returned to kissing Rude fervently. _Don't want this to stop…as if I __**could **__stop,_ Vincent thought fleetingly. For the first time in longer than he could remember, Vincent felt safe; the Turk's muscled arms that were wrapped tightly around his frame felt like a haven to him. He mentally cursed himself for his self-imposed solitude all these years; had he known that he'd feel such warmth and tenderness from this quiet and unassuming Turk, Vincent would have busted out of that coffin years ago.

_Don't_, Vincent told himself, as he drew Rude into him, running a hand over his chiseled chest. _Don't think, just...enjoy this. Enjoy the moment._

Rude was experiencing similar feelings - not to mention, sensory overload, as he and Vincent continued tonguing and groping each other. It wasn't like Rude to let himself go like this with another man, but that was exactly what he was doing. It surprised him to realize he didn't care about letting himself so; he wanted to lose himself completely, in Vincent. Rude's groin decided at that moment, to remind him just how long it had been since he'd kissed another man. _Been a lot longer for Vincent_, he thought absently. Rude groaned as Vincent shifted, the action making the Turk all too aware of the hardness between his legs. Vincent hissed as the friction from Rude's member rubbed against his own. Still kissing Rude, Vincent stood up, pulling Rude with him, and bent him backward over the coffin, lengthwise. Vincent licked the Turk's neck as his hand began frantically working Rude's belt buckle loose, unfastening it.

Suddenly, he hesitated, frowning. "Sorry," Vincent breathed. "Getting carried away. Too fast for you?"

Rude's brain said _'maybe?'_, but his heart, along with the rest of his bodily parts said otherwise. He decided to simply shake his head 'no', and help Vincent along with the unfastening of his pants. "No, it'...not...too fast," Rude finally replied, breathless.

Vincent's hand was now inside Rude's pants, and he began stroking up and down in a torturously slow fashion. Rude arched his back over the coffin, spread-eagling his arms on the coffin as he tried to keep his balance. Vincent returned to kissing Rude, his tongue snaking into the Turk's mouth.

They were so caught up in the moment, that neither one of them sensed anything amiss; didn't hear the footsteps approaching, until...

"Ruuuuude?" Reno exclaimed, astonished. The two stopped what they were doing, and froze; both slowly turned their heads toward the doorway, where they met the twin stares of Reno and Cloud. Vincent cast a red-eyed glare at the instrusive duo, and Cloud polited averted his gaze, suddenly studying the doorframe very intently.

"Yo, uh, Vince...you have cobwebs in your hair," Reno remarked, and, smirking turned away, nudging Cloud out of his reverie. "Let's go, Cloud," he whispered. "Looks like these two have everything well in _hand_, I guess." He snickered as he and Cloud left the area, and headed back up the spiraling staircase leading out of the basement. Flustered, Rude fumbled with his pants, fastening them again, and he re-buckled his belt.

Once Cloud and Reno were no longer within earshot, Vincent turned back to Rude and, with his gauntleted hand, stroked the man's face. Rude shivered under the cold touch of the metal against his passion-flushed skin.

Vincent kissed him tenderly - once, then twice; then, as he slowly drew away, smiled at Rude. He took the Turk's dark sunglasses, and carefully placed them back on his face.

"We'll continue this later," Vincent said simply, as they headed out toward the staircase. Rude said nothing, but grinned at Vincent. _Damned right we will,_ he thought, smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

Rude and Vincent made their way out of the basement of the Shinra mansion, but very slowly; Rude being encumbered a bit by his arousal. He gimped carefully up the spiral staircase, with Vincent leading the way. He glanced back at Rude every now and then, a knowing smirk on his face.

"What?" Rude retorted about halfway up the stairs - even though Vincent hadn't actually said anything, one glance from the man said more than words could do. At least, it seemed that way to Rude.

"I didn't say anything, Rude," Vincent said calmly. "Is there a problem?" he asked with a trace of amusement.

_Damned right there's a problem_, Rude thought with a grin, as he gingerly navigated the stairs. "No," he grunted. "No problem. Just...having trouble...with the stairs."

Vincent laughed lightly. The sound was pure music to Rude's ears. "Trouble walking, I see?" he observed, raising an eyebrow. "I'd offer to help you along, but these stairways are rather narrow. Think you can manage, if I lead the way? Or would you like me to bring up the rear?" he quipped.

Rude choked a bit before replying. "I...will be fine, Vincent. Let's carry on." _Vincent...is a bit of a smart ass, isn't he, _he thought wryly. Rude found that he did rather like this side of the mysterious former Turk. They continued on in silence, Vincent leading the way up the twisting staircase, Rude gimping along silently behind him. The light grew dim at certain points, where the light fixtures lining the circular wall were either burnt out, or otherwise damaged. Vincent squinted, his eyes adjusting easily to the darkness; yet another 'benefit' that resulted from the various monsters Hojo had implanted within the former Turk's body.

_Hojo... _Vincent flinched as his claw hand clutched at the worn brick wall; that taunting nasal voice still echoed in the gunner's brain, years after the horrors he'd experienced at the hands of this madman.

_"Subject V," _the voice intoned, dictating notes into a recorder. _"Sustained a fatal gunshot wound, but somehow is clinging to life; most remarkable. I've implanted some specialized mako into this specimen, and I am most eager to see what, if anything, will result."_

"You fucking bastard," Vincent suddenly muttered, cursing uncharacteristically. He came to a sudden stop and leaned against the wall for support; Rude nearly bumped into him as a result.

"Excuse me?" Rude murmured. "Vincent? You...okay?" he asked, suddenly concerned. _What the hell just happened to him? _

"Hojo," Vincent rasped. "You did this to me...damn you!"

Rude frowned, and reached out a hand to Vincent, but hesitated, unsure if he should touch the man. _He seems to be having...a flashback. About Hojo_, _apparently_, Rude thought grimly. He was well aware, as were all of the Turks, about the experimentation that had been done upon Vincent. "Vincent," Rude said gruffly. He grabbed the gunner's arm, pulling him back; Vincent turned and regarded Rude with an odd look upon his face, as if suddenly realizing the man was standing right behind him in the stairwell. "Rude?" he said questioningly. "Rude, I..." He paused, putting a hand to his forehead, squinting - as if shielding his eyes from bright sunlight, even though they were in a dank, dimly lit stairwell. Vincent fell slightly against the curved stone wall and let out a breath. "I have no idea what just happened," he said softly, staring at Rude beseechingly; almost as if he was hoping that Rude could provide some explanation.

"Come on, Vincent," Rude said firmly, grasping him by the arm. "I'm taking you out of here."

"Wait," Vincent protested. "I want...to look at something else down here, before we go." He loosed himself from Rude's grip, and turned around abruptly, crimson cloak swishing about him as he reversed course, and headed back down the long corridor toward the library.

_And...he's heading toward the lab_, Rude thought suddenly, as he noticed where Vincent was headed. _I have a bad feeling about this..._

Vincent walked briskly toward the lab, almost as if in a trance. Later, he would not be able explain why he felt drawn back there; his legs seemed to move of their own volition, while Vincent's brain was somewhere else. He drew in a deep breath as he entered the library; it smelled of musty old books, and worn wood and leather, as one would expect. There was another, fainter smell that Vincent detected. It stung his nostrils; he felt Chaos stirring within him as he recognized the scent. Disinfectant, the kind used in medical facilities. Bleach, formaldehyde...Vincent's nostrils flared as these scents registered, and his lips drew back in a snarl as he stalked into the lab, Rude running behind him to catch up.

_Kill Hojo_, Chaos ordered Vincent. _Kill him._

"Yes," Vincent growled, rushing into the lab. "I will." He could feel an itching sensation beneath his shoulder blades; Chaos's wings were threatening to erupt, as Vincent flew into a rage.

"Vin!" Rude called, concerned. "Who are you talking to? I think we should go now..." he said, trying to sound casual.

"No," Vincent replied robotically, not even looking back at Rude. He rushed into the lab, when he suddenly caught sight of something that made him stop cold.

_Gods, no...not that... _Vincent stood stock-still, chest heaving as he stared at the dust-covered piece of medical equipment in front of him. Equipment that, if used by anyone other than Hojo, did have legitimate medical uses. Vincent's mouth went dry and his pulse dropped as he stared at the machine.

_These electrodes...have to get them off...no...turn it off, Hojo, make it stop! Just let me die, why did you bring me back, you maniac!_

Vincent kept staring as his body went limp, and he slipped into blackness; the last thing he remembered seeing was Rude's worried face hovering over his own.

The gunner reached his hand up as his vision faded, trying to grab onto the Turk, but he felt his grip slipping, as unconsciousness took over.

_Rude...get me out of here...please..._

* * *

><p>Vincent was a man used to living in the shadows; having lived half of his lifetime entombed in a coffin, he was quite accustomed to darkness. Sunlight still pained him at times, so much so that he'd taken to wearing dark sunglasses during the day. They were darker than Rude's, even, and Vincent had received a good deal of ribbing from Reno about them.<p>

Today, of course, Vincent had neglected to bring the aforementioned sugnlasses with him into the Shinra Mansion - they were left behind on the helicopter. He blinked, raising his gauntleted hand to shield his eyes from the glaring overhead sun. _The sun is...over my head? Where am I? _

As Vincent slowly came to, he blinked his eyes as his surroundings came into focus. He was, apparently, laying on his back in the center of Nibelheim, near the old water tower.

His voice, once he finally got his mouth working, came out in a hoarse whisper. "What...happened?" Vincent asked Rude, who was kneeling over him, offering him a canteen full of water.

"Drink," Rude commanded, pressing the canteen to Vincent's parched lips. Silently, Vincent obeyed, his fingers brushing against Rude's as he held the canteen to his mouth and drank.

"Thank you," Vincent said quietly, as he handed the canteen back to Rude. He suddenly noticed Cloud and Reno standing there, their faces serious.

"You okay, man?" Reno asked, actually sounding concerned.

"I think so," Vincent replied calmly. He sat up slightly, proppping himself up by his elbows, as he surveyed his surroundings. "I...went into the lab. Obviously, that was a mistake."

"What did you see there, Vincent?" Cloud asked quietly, exchanging a knowing glance with him. Cloud, in fact, had a very good idea what Vincent saw, that set him off like that.

Vincent sighed, and attempted to sit up, as Rude assisted him. "It was something you'd be familiar with as well, Cloud. The nerve conduction machine…"

Cloud visibly shuddered at Vincent's remark. "I remember it," Cloud said in a near whisper. Oh gods, did he ever remember it. "Electric shock therapy," Zack had jokingly called it, when he finally broke free from being imprisoned in a Mako tank at the lab, dragging a semi-comatose Cloud along with him. That was Zack, though…always trying to be light, even about the darkest things that could ever happen to a human.

Sighing, Cloud sat next to Vincent, and placed a hand on his shoulder in a gesture of support. "I remember it, Vin," he repeated in a louder voice. "But Hojo's dead…he can't hurt us anymore."

"I know that, Vincent said quietly, staring up at the group. "I shouldn't have gone in there. Seeing that machine just brought it all crashing back."

"What machine was it, Vincent?" Reno asked softly, realizing the minute he'd asked the question, he didn't really want to know the answer. Rude glared over at Reno for bringing up the subject. "Sorry," the redhead muttered. "Don't want to make things worse…"

"It's okay, Reno," Vincent said in a tired voice. "And I know you and Rude have likely read all of the files, regarding the…'testing', as Hojo called it, on myself and Cloud. I've read those files myself, and of course…it's all very clinical."

"You can't have any idea what it was like unless you were there," Cloud said suddenly, shuddering again. "The machine that Vin saw, it was something to do with electricity and nerves – "

"Nerve conduction," Vincent interrupted. "I am sure, that in the proper hands, this machine actually has a legitimate use. However, the way Hojo used it…gods. He'd turn the current up full blast. It was…one of the most painful things I'd ever experienced. Which, for someone like me, is saying quite a lot."

"I still have nightmares about it," Cloud admitted. "As hard as I try…I just can't seem to forget."

Reno and Rude both felt the bile rising over Vincent's explanation of the machine he had seen, and what it did, along with hearing Cloud's recollections of Hojo's 'testing' on both of them. "Damn Hojo to hell," Rude growled, clenching his fists, encased in their leather gloves.

"Yeah," Reno said bitterly. "I'll drink to that. Vin, you think you're okay to go, now? I don't want to rush you, but we need to get back. We can get you medical help back at Shinra, if you need – "

"I'll be fine," Vincent said shortly, as he slowly got to his feet, grasping onto Rude's offered hand. "If Rude can help me back to the helicopter, I should be fine for the trip home."

"Okay," Reno replied quietly. "I'll prep the bird, we'll be ready for takeoff soon." He nodded at Rude and Vincent, and continued on toward the helicopter, which was parked just outside of town.

"You got him, Rude?" Cloud asked, before turning to follow Reno.

Rude nodded. "Yeah. I'll get him there," he told Cloud.

"Good," Cloud said, nodding. "Thanks, Rude."

* * *

><p>"We're almost there," Rude muttered, hoping to reassure Vincent, who had been silent the entire time they'd been walking along the dusty path out of Nibelheim. "I know," Vincent replied. They reached the town limits, and Rude tightened the arm that he'd thrown around Vincent's shoulders. Rude was suddenly stopped short by Vincent, who stood still and placed a hand on Rude's arm, pulling him back.<p>

"Wait," Vincent said quietly. "Just...wait a moment," he said, almost pleadingly. Rude turned and faced Vincent, and shuddered slightly as he felt the cold metal of Vincent's gauntlet gently stroking his cheek, then his chin.

"I should like to see you again," he whispered, brushing his lips against Rude's. "Off duty, of course." The Turk felt Vincent's breath against his own, although it scarcely felt as if he was breathing, really.

"Of course," Rude murmured in reply, as he finally came back to himself. He reached out and touched Vincent's face, his hands still encased in the usual fingerless leather gloves. The scent of the leather, Vincent had to admit, was almost as much of a turn-on as Rude himself, and he found himself stepping forward into Rude's outstretched embrace. This time, Rude initiated the kiss, his fingers laced through Vincent's ink-black hair, as his tongue snaked into the gunner's mouth. They stayed like that for several minutes, not wanting to stop, but not wanting another unfortunate interruption from Reno and Cloud.

Finally, Rude broke the kiss, gasping a bit as he did so. "We'd better...stop. For now," he said.

"Yes," Vincent replied, kissing Rude quickly one last time. "Before Reno and Cloud come back here demanding to know why we're taking so long," he said, smirking

"Reno," Rude muttered with a grunt. "Going to have a talk with him later." Vincent laughed as they approached the helicopter; Rude opened the door, ushering Vincent in. Cloud was already in the co-pilot's seat next to Reno, so Vincent and Rude took seats behind them in the helicopter.

"About fucking time, yo," the helicopter pilot muttered, strapping on his headset. "If you two are done playing handsies, I'd like to fly us out of here." Reno turned his attention back towards going over his flight plan, while Cloud looked helplessly at Rude and Vincent; he smiled and shrugged his shoulders, then turned to stare out the window.

"You sure you're okay?" Rude said in a low voice, giving Vincent a sideways glance. "Back there..." He motioned behind them, toward the Shinra mansion, although Vincent knew exactly what Rude was asking.

"I'm not entirely sure what happened, Rude," Vincent admitted, sighing softly. "But thank you. For getting me out, before...my ghosts consumed me in there." He smiled sadly, placing a hand on Rude's knee. "Are you sure you want...this?" he asked quietly. "To be involved with someone like me? I've got baggage, shall we say."

Rude snorted derisively. He reached out and grabbed Vincent by the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. "Come here," he growled. Rude kissed Vincent so fiercely, with such unexpected passion, it felt as if Rude had sucked part of his soul out of his body. Rude broke the kiss as quickly as he had started it, and released Vincent, who sat there just staring at the bald Turk, and panting.

"That answer your question?" Rude asking, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Vincent replied, catching his breath. "That...will do nicely."

Reno had started up the helicopter and began lift-off, working the cyclic and the foot pedals as he moved the helicopter off the ground. Smirking as he craned his head around slightly to spy on Vincent and Rude, the Turk remarked, "You two think you can keep your hands to yourselves for an hour, or what?"

"Vincent was upset," Rude barked at Reno, annoyed. Vincent smiled gratefully at Rude, touching his hand briefly.

"Upset?" Reno repeated. "Is that what they're calling a hand-job now?" He tittered at his own joke, as Cloud groaned. "Reno," he muttered. "Really…"

Vincent grinned at Rude as he reached for his hand again, and this time – didn't let go. He softened his gaze at Rude, and gave him a smoldering look that seemed to say, _we'll definitely continue where we left off…later. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I guess there will have to be another chapter or two...with a possible lemon. ;)**

**Thanks to wwgost for dialogue help and story ideas for this chapter. I think I have to stop torturing poor Vincent, though...at least in the next chapter, anyway!**_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

Vincent and Rude spent the remainder of the helicopter ride back to Shinra Headquarters stealing surreptitious glances at each other, interrupted every now and then by Reno craning his head back in an obvious attempt to see if they were up to anything.

"What's going on back there, yo?" Reno chirped, waggling an eyebrow as he turned his head around quickly to observe Vincent and Rude.

"Reno!" Rude snapped. "Pay attention to what you're doing!"

"I am, yo," Reno replied confidently, whipping his head back around so he was facing front. "Just multitasking."

"Multitasking," Cloud muttered, glaring at Reno. "You're going to get us all killed, because you're such a nosy bastard."

"I am not!" Reno protested, sticking his tongue out at Cloud, laughing. Cloud smirked and rolled his eyes and sunk back into his seat.

"Just...get us there in one piece, Reno," Cloud pleaded. "_Please_."

"_Thank you_, Cloud," Vincent muttered under his breath. Rude heard this and grinned over at the ex-Turk. Cautiously, he let his hand wander slowly over to Vincent's knee, where the man's own hand was resting. Rude ghosted his fingers over the knuckles of Vincent's hand, tentatively stroking the scarred skin that covered them. Vincent smiled upon feeling Rude's touch, and, smirking, swept the ends of his cloak over them both, so that their laps were concealed from view.

Vincent gave Rude a knowing look, and his face erupted into a brilliant smile, baring sharp white teeth. Rude couldn't help from smiling back; he instantly thought that seeing Vincent smile like that was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen in his life_. I don't think I've ever seen him smile, until just now,_ Rude mused sadly.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt Vincent's hand squeeze his thigh, and slowly glided upward. Vincent stared straight ahead as if nothing was going on, while Rude let out a soft groan, and slid down in his seat, splaying his legs out slightly. Vincent gave him a sideways smirk, and leaned into the man.

"I believe we left off right around _here_, did we not?" Vincent whispered quietly in a conspiratorial tone. Rude nodded noncommittally. Or, in what he hoped appeared to be a noncommittal fashion. Rude was finding it pretty damned hard to keep his usual stoic composure, given Vincent's wandering hand, which was, right now, wedged in between his hip bone and the top of his thigh, just gently massaging the area. Vincent's knuckles were torturously grazing Rude's hardness, through the fabric of his uniform pants; Rude sucked in his breath as Vincent's fingers became more insistent, kneading and massaging.

Reno, not missing a beat, heard this and piped up. "You okay back there, partner? You sound out of breath." He grinned cheekily, winking at Cloud.

"Fuck off, Reno," Rude hissed. Vincent grinned widely at him; it was then that Rude thought, _the sneaky little bastard...he's enjoying this. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he **wants** us to get caught. _

"Leave them alone, Reno!" Cloud whispered angrily. "Seriously, don't you have anything better to do? Like, oh, I don't know - fly the damned helicopter?"

"You're too _serious_, Cloud," Reno said teasinly. "I swear to Gaia, I'm going to loosen you up, if it's the last thing I do. You should go out with me for a drink, yo."

"Not interested," Cloud retorted, folding his arms across his chest, his face in an angry pout. Reno shrugged his shoulders, still grinning, as he piloted the helicopter back toward Edge, which was now within his sights.

"Everyone, we'll be landing at headquarters in about fifteen minutes. Make sure you're buckled in, and keep your hands where I can see 'em, Rude!" He chortled stupidly at his own joke, which was met with silent stares from his passengers.

"Reno, you just don't know when to quit, do you," Cloud muttered, glaring at the redhead.

"No, I don't," Reno replied, nodding in agreement. "So Cloud, will you go out with me for a drink? Just one drink, yo!"

Cloud sighed in defeat. "Will you stop hounding me if I say _yes_?" he asked tiredly.

Reno grinned triumphantly. "See, was that so hard, yo?" he said teasingly. "I _knew_ I'd get you to go on a date with me, eventually."

"This is NOT a date, Reno," Cloud retorted gruffly. "Just drinks."

"_Just drinks_," Reno repeated, smirking. "Sure. Just like those two back there," he said, jerking his head in the direction of Rude and Vincent, "are just playing pattycake."

At that moment, Vincent's hand had grasped a bit _more_ than Rude's thigh, causing the man to gasp and sit upright. "Reno - " he spluttered, coughing, "Reno - don't you - ever - shut up?" Rude snapped. Vincent extricated his hand from beneath his cloak and smoothed it over as if nothing had happened. He patted Rude on the back, as the Turk continued his coughing fit.

"Water?" Vincent inquired, holding the canteen toward Rude.

"Yeah, thanks," Rude replied gratefully. He took the canteen, and sipped slowly. Vincent licked his lips as he watched Rude swallowing the water, his mind going places it hadn't been in far too long.

The helicopter began its descent, as Reno guided it slowly toward the helipad. "We'll be out in just a minute, Rudey," Reno called to his partner. "Need a cough drop?"

"I'm fine," Rude replied shortly. "I'll be fine."

The helicopter landed so quickly and quietly, that the passengers aboard barely noticed it. "I guess I have to admit," Cloud told Reno, smiling, "that you're a pretty good pilot. But...you're still a pain in my ass."

Reno grinned as he took off his headset and unbuckled himself from his seat. "You _love_ it, though," he told Cloud, chuckling. "I know you do."

Cloud sighed, and glanced back at Rude and Vincent, who were getting out of their seats in the back. He caught a pointed glance from Vincent, and somehow Cloud sensed that the gunner wanted a moment alone with Rude. He seized an opportunity, and grabbed Reno by the arm before he could exit the cockpit.

"Reno, you hungry?" Cloud asked him. "I'm going to get a bite to eat, if you want to join me." Reno's face erupted in a wide ear-to-ear grin. "Never thought you'd ask, yo." He glanced back at Rude and Vincent, who were making their way toward the side door to exit. "Partner? Vince? You want to join us?"

"No thanks," Vincent and Rude replied in unison. Vincent chuckled dryly as Rude coughed. "Um, I think I'm going to be getting home."

"Yes," Vincent agreed, nodding. "I need to get home as well." He exchanged a sly look with Rude, that was totally missed by Reno.

"Okay, then," Reno said airily, as they disembarked the helicopter. "Where do you want to go, Cloud?" he asked, turning his attention back toward the blond swordsman. "There's this burger place in the west end that has a five pound cheeseburger, and if you can eat that in thirty minutes, along with a pound and a half of fries, not only do you get the burger for FREE, you get your fucking picture on the wall!"

Cloud gave Reno a wary look and a smirk. "You're serious about this?" he asked, studying Reno's lean, lanky frame up and down. "I don't think you can do it, Reno."

Reno balked, and grabbed Cloud's arm. "Oh, you did not just say that, Strife. If that's a challenge, you are fucking _on_. Let's go!" He dragged Cloud away from the helipad, and the blond cast a backward, helpless glance at Rude and Vincent. You fucking owe me big, Vincent, Cloud mouthed to the ex-Turk. Vincent raised his hand in a mock salute to Cloud, and grinned.

"So," Vincent said, turning to Rude.

"So," Rude repeated, moving in closer toward Vincent. He had an extra two inches of height on the dark-haired man, but were nearly eye-level to each other as they stood face to face. Vincent took in the heady scent of Rude - he knew the man avoided cologne like the plague, but Rude had a scent all his own that was pleasant and unmistakenly _male_. The more Vincent thought about it, he began to feel himself swaying, as if he might keel over. After a moment, he came to his senses, and opened his eyes to see Rude still there, smirking at him.

"You okay?" Rude murmured. "In the basement, back there - "

"I'd like to forget about that right now," Vincent interrupted, cutting Rude off.

The Turk raised an eyebrow. "Okay," he said, not pressing the matter further. "So...I'll call you?" he said questioningly.

Vincent snickered. "Good luck with that," he replied, chuckling. "I don't own a phone."

"Oh," Rude replied, grinning. "Then...I'll follow you home."

"You'll have to do so on foot, Rude," Vincent replied, cocking an eyebrow. "I don't own a car, either."

Rude saw his opening, and took it. "Then I'll give you a ride. Without waiting for a reply, Rude grabbed Vincent by the elbow, and steered him toward the rooftop door to the stairwell.

"I'm in the basement parking lot," he told Vincent, as they descended the stairs. "We'll have to take the elevator."

"That stands to reason," Vincent observed mildly. _Gods, will we even last until we get to the ground floor?_ the gunner mused. The sexual tension between himself and Rude had peaked, and Vincent was starting to have difficulty walking himself. He chuckled, recalling how much difficulty Rude had walking, after their interrupted encounter in the basement of the Shinra Mansion.

"What's so funny?" Rude demanded, as he pressed the button for the elevator, and they waited.

"Nothing," Vincent replied. "Just wondering how many articles of clothing we'll lose between the elevator and the parking garage." The elevator doors suddenly opened, and Vincent spun Rude around, grabbing him by the lapels, and walking him backwards into the elevator. Vincent slammed the larger man against the glass wall of the elevator, and brought his mouth to Rude's in a crushing kiss. The Turk felt the heat pooling in his groin as Vincent's insistent hands roamed all over his torso.

"I don't even know if we'll make it to the garage," Rude growled, grabbing a fistful of Vincent's hair, as he pulled him in, kissing him fiercely. He paused, panting, as he took a deep breath of air. "It's very...far, you know," he explained, sputtering. "Oh, _Gaia_," Rude groaned, as he felt his pants being unbuckled.

"Yes," Vincent purred, nuzzling into the warmth of Rude's neck, as he thrust his hand inside Rude's pants, grasping the hardness within. "So far away..." he whispered. He pulled himself even closer into Rude, as his hand snaked in further, stroking and squeezing the shaft.

"You are such a fucking tease, Vin," Rude growled, sinking back against the glass wall of the elevator. "I...can't hold out...you...need to stop..." he pleaded desparately, as he felt himself about to come.

"I've held out for nearly thirty years," Vincent said dryly, with a gleam in his eye. "What's your excuse?" he said teasingly.

The elevator dinged as it reached the basement level, and both men grumbled simultaneously in disappointment. Vincent quickly removed his hand from inside of Rude's pants, and the two straightened themselves out as the doors opened. "I don't know how the fuck I'm supposed to drive now," Rude complained, as they exited the elevator.

"I can drive," Vincent offered. "Give me your keys," he commanded Rude. Shrugging, Rude reached into his pocket gingerly, wincing slightly. He procured the keys, and handed them over to Vincent. "Here. Be my guest. I can't even walk, no thanks to you," he said teasingly.

"Was that a complaint?" Vincent asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Which car is it?"

"The black sedan over there," Rude told him, pointing to a large, sleek, black sedan.

"Very sexy car," Vincent murmured admiringly. He pointed the remote at the sedan and pressed it, disarming the alarm. Vincent slid into the driver's seat, and Rude got into the passenger seat - carefully - as Vincent began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Rude demanded, groaning as he adjusted himself in his seat.

"I was just thinking," Vincent commented as he started the car. "I've not driven one of these in over twenty years...but, traffic laws can't have changed that much since then, surely?" He grinned as he saw Rude reach for his seat belt. Vincent slammed the transmission into reverse, backing quickly out of Rude's parking space, then shifted into drive, tearing out of the garage. He nearly collided with a car entering the garage, as they were exiting, at which Rude just shook his head.

"Just like riding a bicycle," Vincent remarked. "It's all coming back to me."

"I'm going to make you pay for this, Vin," Rude warned. "Are you trying to kill me or something?"

"No, I'm not," Vincent murmured. He moved his hand from the steering wheel and let it rest on Rude's knee. "I'm just...in a hurry. To continue where we left off?"

"Yeah," Rude muttered, his pulse increasing. "Okay then. Punch it." Vincent nodded, then pressed the accelerator all the way to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh man, this chapter was a big TEASE...sorry! One more chapter to wrap it all up, and I promise the payoff will be worth it. Rude is probably getting pissed now - and, he probably has blue balls at this point, too. o_O**

**I have a theory that Vincent is a crazy mofo of a driver, and couldn't give a shit less about traffic laws.**

**Also...Reno and the cheeseburger eating contest...clearly I've been watching too much Man Vs. Food lately. :) I am thinking of writing a spin-off about Reno taking on the five-pound cheeseburger. Poor Cloud. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

The ride from headquarters to Vincent's small walk-up apartment was only five minutes away, but to Rude, it felt like one minute past eternity. Once again, Vincent had aroused him into a painful hardness, and Rude was all too eager for release - and, to return the favor. Against his better judgment, Rude reached his hand over the center console of the sedan, and began shamelessly groping in between Vincent's legs. The gunner hissed through his teeth, clutching the steering wheel so tightly, Rude wondered if Vincent might possibly rip the entire steering mechanism out of the dashboard. _He probably could do it, I bet_, Rude thought. _Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea...he is driving my car, after all._

Slowly, Rude withdrew his hand, thinking better of it, not wanting Vincent to wreck his car. This was met with a _very_ dirty glare from Vincent. "And you call me a tease, Rude," Vincent muttered. "Why on Gaia did you stop? That felt...wonderful." Indeed, Vincent hadn't been touched like that in more years than he cared to recount. _Not since_..._her_, he thought. _Lucretia. But I cannot think of her anymore...such a tragedy...in the end, perhaps we were both to blame... _Vincent drifted off in his thoughts, staring ahead blankly at the road. Rude picked up on Vincent's sudden change in mood, and became concerned.

"Vin?" Rude began, placing a gentle hand on Vincent's knee. "Are you okay? You...look like you just went somewhere else."

Vincent sighed as he pulled into the parking lot behind his building; he parked the sedan and turned off the ignition, handing the keys over to Rude. "I did," the gunner admitted, giving Rude a rueful smile. "I'm sorry I did that. It's not fair to you...sometimes, my past has a way of coming back to haunt me."

Rude reached out and twined his fingers through the black silk of Vincent's hair, pulling him in for a kiss. "I wish I could make you forget...everything," Rude murmured, brushing his lips against Vincent's.

"You _can_, Rude," Vincent murmured. "You have no idea what you do to me..." He pulled Rude by the lapels of his jacket, their mouths meeting in a crushing kiss.

"I know what I'd _like_ to do to you," Rude growled, nipping at Vincent's exposed neck. Vincent groaned pleasurably, throwing his head back, as Rude's tongue worked its way over the cool expanse of flesh. _If he doesn't stop this_, Vincent thought, _I'm not going to be able to get out of this car very soon._

"We'd best get out of your car, Rude," Vincent murmured, reaching for the door handle. "The things I have in mind for us...would likely get us arrested, if we do them out here in broad daylight." Rude didn't say another word; he quickly exited the car and armed it, following Vincent up the back staircase into his apartment building.

* * *

><p>There was no coyness or shyness between the two men as they entered Vincent's darkened apartment; both knew their intentions toward each other, and they both knew where this would end - in bed with each other. Vincent briefly thought about offering Rude a drink upon shutting the apartment door behind him; he then chuckled softly, mentally calculating just how long it had been since he'd brought a date - or, a lover - home like this.<p>

Vincent was locking the deadbolt when he felt Rude come up behind him, wrapping his arms around the gunner's slender waist. "What's so funny?" Rude murmured, his tongue teasing along the outer edge of Vincent's ear.

"I was..." Vincent paused, trying to formulate his thoughts as Rude's wandering tongue served to further distract him. "I was just...thinking, Rude. How long it's been since..." He left the sentence unfinished, hoping that Rude would gather his meaning.

Apparently, Rude did. He nodded, and slowly turned Vincent around to face him. "I know," he said quietly. Rude removed his sunglasses, and set them aside, studying Vincent; it appeared that Vincent was studying him, as well. Rude gazed into eyes the color of wine, thinking they were just as intoxicating as the beverage itself. _Gods, that's corny_, he chastised himself. _Don't tell Vincent **that**._

"Rude," Vincent breathed, kissing him gently. "You are...I don't even know what word to use, to describe you. Handsome seems...well, it's fitting, but...not enough."

"We don't need words, Vin," Rude replied in a whisper, pulling Vincent backward. "Just...show me."

"The bedroom is that way," Vincent managed to get out, his pulse quickening. Rude was right; it was hard enough putting one foot in front of the other to navigate down the short hallway to the master bedroom, never mind formulating complete sentences. Or a coherent thought, for that matter.

Rude was the first to break their stride, pushing Vincent against the half-wall between the kitchen and the living room, he kissed the man hungrily, leaning into Vincent and causing him to bend backwards over the half-wall.

"Rude," Vincent gasped. "The bedroom."

"I know," Rude growled, slipping his large hands beneath Vincent's cloak; he ran his hands up and down the gunner's lean back muscles, then lifted the silk shirt, feeling the warm expanse of naked flesh. "I can't stop..." Rude murmured. It had been a long time for him, as well - to touch, and to be touched. The last thing Rude wanted to do was rush things. He slid Vincent's cloak off; it fell into a crimson pool on the floor. He wore a black silk shirt underneath, its top two buttons undone, revealing a bit of creamy white flesh. Rude licked his lips anticipatively, then impulsively dove his tongue into the hollow below Vincent's throat.

"Gods, Rude," Vincent moaned. "Seriously, though...if we don't move into the bedroom now, I may come in my pants right here."

Rude grinned, pleased that he had the same effect on Vincent, that Vincent had on him. "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Rude quipped, kissing Vincent on the lips before releasing him. Vincent locked eyes with Rude, and grasped his hand, pulling him down toward the bedroom. "Never realized how long it was," Vincent muttered.

"How long what was?" Rude asked dumbly.

Vincent chuckled before replying. "The hallway!" He kicked open the bedroom door and spun Rude around, pushing the taller man onto the bed. Although Rude was far more muscular and brawny than the slender Vincent, Rude was letting Vincent do whatever he wished, figuring turnabout to be fair play. Their cat-and-mouse like interactions up to this point felt simultaneously torturous and intoxicating to the Turk.

Straddling Rude's hips, Vincent climbed on top of him and slid his hands up the front of Rude's uniform shirt, smiling slyly. Rude arched his back in response, and placed his hands on Vincent's hips, grinding their erections together. "Rude," Vincent hissed, gasping. He began making quick work of Rude's shirt buttons, and opened the garment to reveal a well-muscled chest, golden-brown skin glinting in the fading daylight streaming through the bedroom window. Vincent paused from undressing Rude for a moment, wanting to drink in the sight of the man.

"You...are breathtaking, Rude," Vincent whispered, tracing a finger along Rude's sternum, then tweaked a nipple. Rude growled, raw lust causing him to lose himself; he quickly sat up and pushed Vincent back, ripping his silk shirt down the front, scattering the buttons everywhere.

"Sorry," Rude muttered, smiling. "I'll...buy you a new one."

"The shirt is the last thing on my mind," Vincent replied, chuckling. Rude grinned and kissed Vincent, one hand down the front of his pants; he quickly withdrew his hand, and unbuttoned Vincent's pants, stripping them quickly, then removed his own, tossing them to the side. Now both were fully naked, flesh to flesh, and Vincent felt he could simply drown in Rude's warmth. The Turk groaned as he rubbed himself against Vincent; he slid his arms underneath Vincent's back, lifting him up in a tight embrace as he kissed him heatedly. Vincent wrapped his arms around Rude's muscular torso, his hands seeking out the wide expanse of Rude's well-sculpted shoulders. _The man was built like a god_, Vincent mused in admiration. Lust pooled in his brain and his groin, and Vincent rolled himself and Rude over - tumbling completely out of the bed, and onto the floor. Vincent grinned as he now found himself atop of Rude; he pinned the Turk's arms over his head, holding the wrists together loosely with one hand, while Vincent's other hand wrapped itself around Rude's shaft, stroking up and down. He groaned in response, his thighs opening wider as he thrust himself into the palm of Vincent's hand.

Suddenly, Rude broke out of Vincent's grasp, freeing his hands, and he swatted Vincent's hand away from his cock. Vincent regarded Rude curiously.

"Gonna come," Rude explained. "And I'm not ready to...not yet." He sat up and turned Vincent on his back, taking in the sight of the man. Vincent's pale flesh was littered with scars - no doubt a result of Hojo's experimentation. Rude was careful not to stare at anything except his next goal; he kneeled in between Vincent's bent legs, and lowered his mouth to him. Vincent growled, a guttural, animal snarl that half-frightened him, as it sounded too much like Chaos. But this was not Chaos; this was the sound of Vincent being pleasured, after denying himself such 'sins of the flesh' for far too long. Oh, Rude _was_ good at this, no doubt. Vincent rested his hands on the Turk's bald, bobbing head, careful not to grip too tightly.

"Rude," Vincent cried hoarsely. "Inside me...I want to feel you." Rude gave Vincent's cock one final lick, and nodded in understanding.

"I just need some..." Rude began.

"I know," Vincent replied. "It's in the drawer of that table," he told the Turk, pointing above his head at the nightstand. Rude grunted and retrieved the packet of lube from the drawer. He ripped it open with his teeth, and began slicking up his cock with the substance. He then squirted a bit more onto his fingers and inserted them one at a time, into Vincent. The gunman nearly saw stars as Rude's fingers stretched and probed him. Rude tipped Vincent's thighs back as he positioned himself near his entrance, and slowly thrust, groaning as he felt the muscles contracting around the girth of his erection. _Gods, he is huge_, Vincent thought absently, panting as Rude began moving in and out of him.

"Okay so far?" Rude murmured, peppering Vincent's face with kisses. "Sorry...that we're on the floor," he said apologetically, suddenly realizing their location. I should have moved us back onto the bed."

"No, this is good," Vincent replied, grunting as he pistoned his hips up into Rude. "This...is more than okay, Rude."

"Yeah," Rude muttered, as he thrust his cock into Vincent even further, a low growl coming from his throat.

"Fuck!" Vincent shouted at the sudden sensation of Rude hitting his prostate. He moved his hand over his own cock, knowing the moment was close.

"Something wrong?" Rude asked softly, slowing his pace down slightly. _Gods, I hope I didn't hurt him..._

"N-n-no," Vincent stammered, his pulse roaring in his ears. "You...are just rather a big boy, Rude," he commented, flashing a dazzling smile up at his lover. "Trust me, however, that is _not_ a complaint."

"Oh," Rude replied, feeling pleased, but somewhat embarrassed by such praise. He blushed out to his ears, hoping Vincent wouldn't notice.

Too late. "Don't feel embarrassed," Vincent murmured soothingly, kissing Rude again. "You...feel...amazing," Vincent said, panting.

"So do you," Rude said hoarsely. He felt his entire body grow rigid as he began to climax. "Vin...I'm going to..."

"Yes," Vincent replied. "I'm...close. So close, Rude..." Rude came first, spilling into Vincent; he moved his hand down to join his lover's, working in tandem to stroke off Vincent's throbbing erection. When Vincent finally came, he felt as if he was floating; gods, how long _had_ it been since he'd made love?

"Too long," Vincent gasped, as he came down from the high of his orgasm. "Far too long."

Rude gathered Vincent in his arms, and moved him up to the bed. They lay on their sides, face to face. Rude reached out to brush a tendril of black hair away from Vincent's sweat-soaked brow. "That was..." the Turk began, seemingly at a loss for words.

"Indescribable," Vincent supplied, laughing. "Rude? I thought you said we didn't need words?"

"We don't," Rude replied, although he wondered just what words he would use, to tell Vincent what this had meant to him - what _he_ meant to him. This was not just a roll in the hay, Rude felt. True, the sex had been something beyond his wildest dreams, but there was something more beyond raw physical lust. And Rude didn't have the words to say what he felt.

"Vincent?" Rude began hesitantly. "I just...I don't know how to say this, but...I want more."

"More?" Vincent echoed, bemused. "Gods, you are insatiable, aren't you. I may need to rest for a short spell before we try this again -"

"That's not what I meant," Rude interrupted, pulling Vincent into a loose embrace. "I want more...of you and me."

Vincent smiled, and gazed into those soft brown eyes again. "I know. I...want that too," he said quietly. "I never thought that you and I...would end up like this, to be honest. But I do know that I don't want it to end."

Rude nodded, kissing the top of Vincent's head, inhaling the heady aroma of his conditioner. It smelled exotic and forbidden...just like the man's very nature.

"When I'm with you, Rude," Vincent said, "I feel...like I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. I haven't felt that in years - if ever. It was as if I was unable to find my bearings...like I had a broken compass." He laughed. "A stupid comparison, I suppose."

"No," Rude interrupted. "It's not. I couldn't find the words...but somehow, you did."

Vincent stroked Rude's cheek gently, and kissed him. "Does that mean you'll stay?"

Rude nodded, holding Vincent tightly to his chest. "I will," he replied softly. "I'm home."


End file.
